Forum:Suggestion for related wiki on main page
Greetings, I would like to propose an addition to the list of "related wikis" at the bottom of the main page. I suggest you add the "Klingon Language Wiki" for several reasons. Mainly it is the only wiki of its kind: It collects all kind of information about the klingon language. I believe that it is a very useful addition to Memory Alpha, because it allows to add real world information which goes beyond the permitted information for MA. (You may see it as a Memory Beta with the focus on Klingon.) In case you do not have enough slots to add it, I think you may replace the Klingon dictionary wiki. I certainly do not wish to compete with it, but maybe the background information about the Klingon language is more interesting to random visitors than the Klingon vocabulary. But I am sure that an additional slot is no problem, the German MA also has five slots there. Besides, I have linked the Klingon Language Wiki to both the dictionary wiki and also the Memory Alpha. Maybe pages of MA will link more to the Klingon Language Wiki, as we do link to MA. I hope this may result in a good cooperation. Find the wiki on klingonwiki.net --- Klingonteacher (talk) How can I get the attention of an admin here? --- Klingonteacher (talk) 20:08, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :You could post on one of their talk pages. here's a list of the admins. But a better option might be to try re-posting your query here. --LauraCC (talk) 20:13, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Thanks a lot for this suggestion. I posted the message here. -- Klingonteacher (talk) 21:01, February 28, 2017 (UTC) ::I've found this wiki to be very difficult to navigate and use, and I can't seem to find any way to get to files, such as the ones used for the logos, to say nothing of the copyright requirements for using those logos here. I'm also opposed to adding any more links, as four already looks bad in some of the formats the main page is displayed in, so this would have to replace one of the current links. The Klingon Dictionary is significantly larger and easier to navigate, so I'm of the opinion it shouldn't be removed, even though it is dead. Wikia seems to have given up at even pretending to care about The Trek Initiative, and there is very little there that's worth a look anyway, so that would be my choice of what gets removed if we want to link to this. - 22:50, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Hello, thanks for responding. Yes, I know that the Klingonwiki (which is based on FosWiki software) is a bit unusual if you're used to Mediawiki, but I wouldn't say it's "difficult" to navigate. (Please feel free to make suggestion for navigational improvement :-) Don't forget that the Klingon wiki started only three years ago, MA was initiated ten years earlier; so there certainly still is room for improvement). Concerning the logos, of course it's not intended that standard visitors get access to those, because - why would they? (Besides I wouldn't know where to get the MA logo either). As I am the admin of the Klingon Wiki, I can give you permissions to use any logo you like from that wiki to use in MA. As for layout, I'll let the admins decide about that. What concerns the Klingon Dictionary Wiki, I wrote it before: I do not wish to compete with it, so my apologies for any admin of that wiki. I believe that the Klingon Language Wiki is more interesting to casual visitors and Star Trek fans than a wiki that shows only vocabulary. What regards the number of pages, it is obvious why a dictionary is larger: There exist about 3,000 klingon words + the same 3,000 words in english again; each page simply translates the word adding maybe few lines per entry. It's more a database than an encyclopdia. On the other hand, the Klingon Language Wiki has detailed pages with lengthy descriptions and explanations, this being not only about grammar, but about background information - especially those nitpicking details that you would not want on MA! (nor Wikipedia) ;-) -- Klingonteacher (talk) 13:33, March 1, 2017 (UTC)